Less Bro, More Mance
by BeautifulLyricsAlways
Summary: Ty and Deuce are locked in the Jones appartment after the power goes out across Chicago. Will sparks fly in the dark?
1. Locked In Part 1

Less Bro, More Mance

Shake It UP

Ty/Deuce pairing

Summary: Ty and Deuce are locked in the Jones appartment after the power goes out across Chicago. Will sparks fly in the dark?

Warning! Slash! If you dont like it, then you shouldnt even be reading this fanfiction

Chapter 1: Locked In (Part 1)

Ty's PoV

I was over at Cece's watching Flynn with Deuce while her and my lil sis where at the studio practicing for Shake It Up tonight. They left early because the hip hop tango dance was tricky for Cece with her "special problem."

We were halfway through the first Transformers movie when everything went black. Shouts of 'hey' went around the room as the movie stooped suddenly. I ran over to the window and looked out to see that the lights all around the city were out.

"Sorry dudes but the powers out, looks like we'll have to watch the movie another time" I said to the with a sigh. Both of them groaned out, they really wanted to see the movie for the first time.

"Aw man" Flynn said with his sad voice. Deuce walked over and put his arm around his shoulder and bent down to whisper in his ear. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Next thing I knew Flynn ran out the front door and the door shut with a click.

"Bro, what did you tell him?"

"I told him that his friend Henry would most likely have a generator since he is such a nerd" he told me. Sometimes Deuce could be alittle like CeCe, but he has his moments.

"That was pretty smart bro, now we can get out of here" I told him as I walked over to the door. I pulled the handle but the door didnt open. Harder and harder I pulled the handle but nothing happended, the door was locked.

"Deuce we cant get out, the security system has us locked in" I yelled with a groan when I finally let go of the door and plopped down on the couch. Deuce walked over and sat down next to me.

"Ty its going to be fine, at least we are the only one's here" he told me. I smiled because that was right, there is no one I would rather be in this situation in that him.

Silence echoed across the room for the next hour. Nothing came to our minds to do that didnt involve some sort of electricity. Words didnt come to us either, we didnt know what to say. This would be the perfect time for me to find a way to tell Deuce.

"Hey Deuce, want to play Truth or Dare?"

His nod was answer enough for me.


	2. Locked In Part 2

Less Bro, More Mance

Shake It UP

Ty/Deuce pairing

Summary: Ty and Deuce are locked in the Jones appartment after the power goes out across Chicago. Will sparks fly in the dark?

Warning! Slash! If you dont like it, then you shouldnt even be reading this fanfiction

Chapter 2: Locked In (Part 2)

Deuce's PoV

Truth or Dare? The number one came to play at all kinds of parties and I guess now blackouts. When ever Ty and I come over to hang with CeCe and Rocky, we always play that game. And to say that things get intense is an understatement. Every dare is gross or extreme and every truth is deep and we make sure that the same truths and dares arent used more than once.

So as I sit with Ty one the couch I keep think of what crazy things Im going to make him say/do. I could tell he was doing the exact same thing cuz he had this crazy look in his eye, which always means trouble for me.

"Ok Ty since it was you idea, you get to ask me first" I told him with a hint of fear emitting from my voice. His laughter boomed in my eye as heard.

"Relax dude, Im not going to make you do anything that bad" he told me with an fake evil laugh that caused me to laugh alittle with him.

"So truth or dare?" Ty asked me.

I had to think if I wanted to do crazy or deep first. I decided to be a wimp and say truth (Ty called anyguy would did truth a wimp).

"If you had no choice to date a guy, would you choose Gunther or one of Rocky's nerdy friends from her geek study groups?" he asked me with a satisfied smirk. If he was one of my choices, Ty would win hands down. Yes, I have a crus on Ty.

"Hmmmm I would have to say one of the nerds, I could not date a guy that sparkles his clothes" I said in a completely grossed out tone. He laughed and said that he would take a dare. I smile evily and I could see him gulp. Me doing an evil trouble means this would scar him for life.

"I dare you to drink out of the toliet for at least ten second"

Ty practically was barfing by the time I was done. So I had to grab his hand and drag him to the bathroom. The feeling of his hand in mine made my skin heat up. Little did I know that he felt the same way.

I pushed him to the floor so that he was face to face with the toliet. He looked up at me in horror, all I did was waved my hand toward it. He took a deep breath and went under.

The ten seconds must have felt like ten minutes to Ty after I told him that he could come out. First thing he did was bolt out of the there and ran up to his room and brushed his teeth. When he came back it looked as if he was going to kill me, but the good thing is that he didnt. He just spoke three words:

"Its on now"

Ty's PoV

One hour passed along with dozens of truths and hundreds of dares. Empty cups containing strang mixtures scattered the livingroom, pieces of clothes and toys were thrown around the apartment. If you had just arrived you would have thought the place was robbed and not the result of two teenage boys playing a game of truth or dare.

Deuce and I were just finishing the game finally. This was the most intense game we have ever played and this is the first time we played without Rocky and CeCe. It was my turn to ask and Deuce answered truth, this is my chance to find out if he likes me.

"Ive got it, Deuce is there anyguy that you like and if so who?" I smiled, feeling that I asked the question perfectly. Minutes went by and Deuce just sat there, being silent as if he was mute.

"Can I show you and not tell you" he asked me. I was alittle upset, I was hoping for him to actually use words to tell me and not some pictures on his phone or something.

"Sure dude" I said as calm as I could without showing him how disapointed I was.

"Close your eyes" he basically begged me. I listened to him and snapped my eyes shut. Sounds of movement hit my eyes, then I felt that he had moved infront of me. So close that I could smell his colon, he could probably smell the minty toothpaste I used after the "toliet" dare.

Suddenly I felt that something was pressed against my lips. It took me a few seconds to realize that Deuce was kissing me. I felt that I should slap myself or something because this was too good to be true. Too soon for me he drew away smiling at my shocked expression.

But as soon as his smile appeared it slipped of his face and tried to move as far away from me as possible. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down so he was sitting on my lap. He was shocked at the sudden movement which gave me the perfect chance to kiss him, allowing my tongue to slip into his mouth without fail.

In no time he was kissing me back and damn it felt good. His lips were soft against mine the moan that came out of his mouth as our tongues brush made me alittle aroused. But sadly we still had to breath air, so we pulled apart and rested out foreheads against eachother.

Then at the same time we both said:

"Best game ever"

We both laughed for a good few minutes before we settled down. I looked over my shoulder to see that the power was still out. It had been out for a good two hours, which means that it was at least ten o'clock right now.

I looked up and saw that Deuce stiffed a yawn so I layed us both down on the couch and pulled one of the discarded blankets on top to keep us warm.

"Deuce? Before you fall asleep, will you date me" I asked hopefully. He smile tiredly and lifted his head just enough to give me a quick but sweet kiss.

"Can you answer all my questions like that?" I asked with a chuckle, it made him laugh too.

I watched Deuce as he closed his eyes. I whispered a quiet "good night Deuce".

Then I drifted off myself, hoping to have my dreams be filled with a headphone wearing Cuban.


	3. Trouble with the Girls

Less Bro, More Mance

Shake It UP

Ty/Deuce pairing

Summary: Ty and Deuce are locked in the Jones appartment after the power goes out across Chicago. Will sparks fly in the dark?

Warning! Slash! If you dont like it, then you shouldnt even be reading this fanfiction

Chapter 3: Trouble with the Girls

CeCe's PoV

"That was our best show ever!" I exclaimed to my bff Rocky on our way back to my place. The show ended a few hours ago but Gary threw alittle party for the group because this was our highest rated show in Shake It Up history. There was alittle trouble due to the power being out but the back up generator worked like a charm.

By the time the party was over, the power had been back on for about 2 hours. We left the party early so we could check on the boys, to see if they survived without any video games or electronics.

When we reached my appartment I usesd my key to open the door and Rocky and I both said "wow" at the mess.

I knew boys were messy (I live with an eight year old one) but this was just insane. Half filled cups and many toys and things were everywhere, so I check my room. There he was, fast alseep on my bed clutching my pillow (Flynn came back home when the power came back on). 'It looks like Im sleeping on the couch tonight' I said to myself.

"CeCe, you better come see this" Rocky called from the livingroom. I came out to see what Rocky wanted. I gasped at what has infront of me, Ty and Deuce were curled up on the sofa. Deuce had his back up against Ty's chest and Ty had his arm around Deuce's waist in a protective way. This sight was too cute to stop. But, of course being me I had to know how this happened.

I looked over at Rocky with my trademark smile and she just nodded.

"1,2,3... WAKE UP!" we shouted and they jumped so high that Deuce fell off the front and Ty was hanging over the back. We laughed so hard that we couldnt breath. They looked around confused trying to find what woke them up. When their eyes finally landed on us, they glared up at us.

"Ty, what happened here? You were suppose to be watching Flynn, not trash the Jones appartment" Rocky scolder her brother. Sometimes I wonder if Ty is really the younger one, but one that has grown up quickly.

"We were then the power went out and then he left to hang Henry" Ty said.

"Who happened to be the only guy that had power in the whole city" Deuce concluded. Ha concluded, Rocky owns me a quarter!

"Ok, but that doesnt explain why my house is trashed!" I yelled at them. They both looked away, but we knew that they were guilty of something.

"We played a game of truth or dare?" Deuce told us acting very shy. He probably thinks that we are going to yell at him, and he is right.

"You guys did what?" we both shrieked at them, which of course made Deuce jump again, this time into Ty's lap. He blushed a tomatoe shade hue and tried to get himself off of Ty's lap, but Ty kept him there which made Deuce blush more.

"Are you guys crazy! You know how crazy those games get!" Rocky shouted.

"Yeah, its gets crazy even when Rocky plays" I said, which turned out not too good. I just told everyone that I think my best friend is boring.

"Uh Oh, I think Im going to go to my room and hide from Rocky's anger" I said then ran like crazy to my room.

Deuce's PoV

I have never seen the girls so mad before since Ive known them. When they did get mad it was over little things but this wasnt little, it was the biggest thing ever. Cece and Rocky probably would be hitting us right now if CeCe hadnt spilled that Rcoky is boring. But I have to agree with CeCe in some cases.

After Rocky ran after CeCe and told us "this isnt over yet", I decided that we should clean this mess up before Mrs Jones came home. I do not want to be handcuffed again, those things can hurt your wrists if you struggle with them on.

So as I tried to get up (again I might add) Ty (again) stopped me with the arm that he had secured around me.

"Where do you think your going?" Ty asked me with a seductive voice that gave me goosebumps.

"We have to clean up this mess before CeCe's mom gets home, or we're going to get handcuffed again" I told him as I yet again tried to leave his lap, but that wasnt what he had in mind. He pushed me back onto the couch, then got on top of so he was straddling my waist.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear "I wouldnt mind being handcuffed to you again, there's a better chance that I can have you all to myself" I shivered at that sentence. I didnt know that he wanted me so badly. As he leaned down to kiss me, a loud hoar rang throughout the room. Ty immedietly jumped off me and moved to the end of the couch.

I tried not to look too disappointed as he moved. We both looked over toward CeCe's room to see her and Rocky holding a blow horn.

"I told you this wasnt over guys" Rocky said as she walked over with CeCe and sat between Ty and I. We shared a glance with eachother, a silent battle was going on between us. Our eyes were speaking to eachother, only we knew what they were saying.

"Do you want to tell them or am I going to dude?" I asked Ty out loud. I didnt know how to tell them, Ty was better with words and he has the right to tell his lil sister personally.

"Do you want me to tell them everything or about the you know what?" he asked me. The girls kept looking back and forth, trying to see what was going on.

"You can tell them everything, but you might want to hide right after. I dont need them hurting your money maker" I said gesturing around my face, he always says that's how he got the girls.

"Tell us what!"

I motioned over to Ty and pretty soon all attetion was on him. He took a deep breath and said as caml as he could...

"Deuce and I kissed, then I asked him out and he said yes" he told the girls. I closed my eyes and waited for the screams and the hitting. But the screams we got were unexpected.

"Finally!" They both pulled Ty and I in for a hug. We looked at eachother in confusion. What in the world did they mean?

"What?"


End file.
